northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian Angel
The Guardian Angel (ガーディアンエンジェル Gādian Enjeru; or also known as The Greatest Love; 最高の愛 Saikō no ai) is a North Chevronian drama series produced by Kyoko Hino for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Tomomi Iwasaka, written by Keiko Inoue and directed by Yumi Katsumura, the series premiered on February 13, 2017, replacing 13 Mysteries, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series topbill Marika Shiraishi and child star Minori Izumi as the protagonists in the story. On the other hand, Hiroki Tozawa and Yoko Morigata serve as the antagonists in the story. Synopsis The story revolves about Hiroko Ishikawa (Marika Shiraishi), a Police Inspector of Hamasaki City Police Department who will save the life of a child named Akiko Hayashinori (Minori Izumi), who has been suffered from a tragic accident. Unknown to Hiroko, Akiko is her long lost biological daughter for more than five years. Can Hiroko tell Akiko about their true connection to each other? Episodes #Episode 1: What is the thing starts with? (02/13/2017) #TGAEpisode1 #Episode 2: How does the parting takes place? (02/14/2017) #TGAEpisode2 #Episode 3: Why I was abandoned by my mother? (02/15/2017) #TGAEpisode3 #Episode 4: Is my daughter already died? (02/16/2017) #TGAEpisode4 #Episode 5: What was happened after several years? (02/17/2017) #TGAEpisode5 #Episode 6: Who was the one that I saw? (02/20/2017) #TGAEpisode6 #Episode 7: How could I recognize my heart to you? (02/21/2017) #TGAEpisode7 #Episode 8: What will happen to her if she was in danger? (02/22/2017) #TGAEpisode8 #Episode 9: Does my heart connected to you? (02/23/2017) #TGAEpisode9 #Episode 10: How could I save your life in danger? (02/24/2017) #TGAEpisode10 #Episode 11: Did I make you any promises for you? (02/27/2017) #TGAEpisode11 #Episode 12: Could I tell you something important? (02/28/2017) #TGAEpisode12 #Episode 13: Should I entrust my will to you? (03/01/2017) #TGAEpisode13 #Episode 14: Could I say something special? (03/02/2017) #TGAEpisode14 #Episode 15: What should I think about all of these? (03/03/2017) #TGAEpisode15 #Episode 16: What can I say about everything? (03/06/2017) #TGAEpisode16 #Episode 17: How could I explain about these circumstances? (03/07/2017) #TGAEpisode17 #Episode 18: What are you going to do right now? (03/08/2017) #TGAEpisode18 #Episode 19: Should these people were going to trust us? (03/09/2017) #TGAEpisode19 #Episode 20: Did I remember some important memories? (03/10/2017) #TGAEpisode20 #Episode 21: What is the thing you want to have? (03/13/2017) #TGAEpisode21 #Episode 22: How many times do you wish for your loved one? (03/14/2017) #TGAEpisode22 #Episode 23: Which one is the most important to you? (03/15/2017) #TGAEpisode23 #Episode 24: Could this people speak up against the intruders? (03/16/2017) #TGAEpisode24 #Episode 25: Is this the time we want to forget? (03/17/2017) #TGAEpisode25 #Episode 26: But do you think I'm losing hope now? (03/20/2017) #TGAEpisode26 #Episode 27: How could I say my feelings for you? (03/21/2017) #TGAEpisode27 #Episode 28: Would you mind to tell me about this person? (03/22/2017) #TGAEpisode28 #Episode 29: Can you describe about your feelings towards someone? (03/23/2017) #TGAEpisode29 #Episode 30: Why is this thing happened towards me? (03/24/2017) #TGAEpisode30 #Episode 31: Do we need to tell these secrets? (03/27/2017) #TGAEpisode31 #Episode 32: To whom are these mysteries for? (03/28/2017) #TGAEpisode32 #Episode 33: Did I tell everyone about the secret clues? (03/29/2017) #TGAEpisode33 #Episode 34: Should you know about the hidden truths? (03/30/2017) #TGAEpisode34 #Episode 35: Is this the time to tell about the truth? (03/31/2017) #TGAEpisode35 #Episode 36: What will be my next move to get closer with you? (04/03/2017) #TGAEpisode36 #Episode 37: Is it really a demolition job against us? (04/04/2017) #TGAEpisode37 #Episode 38: Now would you say about these allegations? (04/05/2017) #TGAEpisode38 #Episode 39: How do you think about the next? (04/06/2017) #TGAEpisode39 #Episode 40: Kindly get all the things that I want? (04/07/2017) #TGAEpisode40 #Episode 41: So what was happened to that person? (04/17/2017) #TGAEpisode41 #Episode 42: Who was behind all these circumstances? (04/18/2017) #TGAEpisode42 #Episode 43: Why I'm not the best person for you? (04/19/2017) #TGAEpisode43 #Episode 44: Could everyone know more about everything? (04/20/2017) #TGAEpisode44 #Episode 45: How do you explain about the mystery? (04/21/2017) #TGAEpisode45 #Episode 46: What if I could change this? (04/24/2017) #TGAEpisode46 #Episode 47: Am I the only one who could notice everything? (04/25/2017) #TGAEpisode47 #Episode 48: What can you say about my dear? (04/26/2017) #TGAEpisode48 #Episode 49: Can we find the mysteries about this person? (04/27/2017) #TGAEpisode49 #Episode 50: Do you know about what exactly happened? (04/28/2017) #TGAEpisode50 #Episode 51: How did the culprits did this? (05/01/2017) #TGAEpisode51 #Episode 52: Does the people know the events of the crime? (05/02/2017) #TGAEpisode52 #Episode 53: Will everyone know about the real truth? (05/03/2017) #TGAEpisode53 #Episode 54: Who will be the ones to chase after him? (05/04/2017) #TGAEpisode54 #Episode 55: Do you think this will be the end? (05/05/2017) #TGAEpisode55 #Episode 56: Why is it the days getting over? (05/08/2017) #TGAEpisode56 #Episode 57: If I were you, what will happen to me in the future? (05/09/2017) #TGAEpisode57 #Episode 58: Does it seems that you are my only one? (05/10/2017) #TGAEpisode58 #Episode 59: Could you think about what will happen next? (05/11/2017) #TGAEpisode59 #Episode 60: What will be the next move for this? (05/12/2017) #TGAEpisode60 #Episode 61: Could it be...a mystery for us? (05/15/2017) #TGAEpisode61 #Episode 62: Do you mind about the things behind you? (05/16/2017) #TGAEpisode62 #Episode 63: If anyone could see this, what will be their reaction? (05/17/2017) #TGAEpisode63 #Episode 64: Would you believe about their false accusations? (05/18/2017) #TGAEpisode64 #Episode 65: How could you expect from these strangers? (05/19/2017) #TGAEpisode65 #Episode 66: What do you think about these horrible situations? (05/22/2017) #TGAEpisode66 #Episode 67: Why did you find my secret past about me? (05/23/2017) #TGAEpisode67 #Episode 68: So what will be our next move? (05/24/2017) #TGAEpisode68 #Episode 69: What is this arrogant way of talking? (05/25/2017) #TGAEpisode69 #Episode 70: You didn't tell me about this incident? (05/26/2017) #TGAEpisode70 #Episode 71: Is this person worth for you? (05/29/2017) #TGAEpisode71 #Episode 72: What will be the next step of your plan? (05/30/2017) #TGAEpisode72 #Episode 73: Are you... a person connected to my past? (05/31/2017) #TGAEpisode73 #Episode 74: Is this a picture of my future? (06/01/2017) #TGAEpisode74 #Episode 75: Should you trust my instincts from the past? (06/02/2017) #TGAEpisode75 #Episode 76: Do you think the future will predict for us? (06/05/2017) #TGAEpisode76 #Episode 77: If there's a chance for us, what would it be? (06/06/2017) #TGAEpisode77 #Episode 78: Is this the time that we could spend much time together? (06/07/2017) #TGAEpisode78 #Episode 79: How do you know about the recent mystery? (06/08/2017) #TGAEpisode79 #Episode 80: For whom are those mysteries for? (06/09/2017) #TGAEpisode80 #Episode 81: Is there a possibility of going back? (06/12/2017) #TGAEpisode81 #Episode 82: So what happened to the ones who entrust me? (06/13/2017) #TGAEpisode82 #Episode 83: Will there be an ending for us? (06/14/2017) #TGAEpisode83 #Episode 84: How will be the final judgement for the culprit? (06/15/2017) #TGAEpisode84 #Episode 85: Could this be the fulfillment of everyone's wish? (06/16/2017) #TGAEpisode85 #Episode 86: Want to tell me about the reality? (06/19/2017) #TGAEpisode86 #Episode 87: How would you say about everyone's thoughts? (06/20/2017) #TGAEpisode87 #Episode 88: Should the ones knew about these hidden truths? (06/21/2017) #TGAEpisode88 #Episode 89: Do you think this is the time to forget about you? (06/22/2017) #TGAEpisode89 #Episode 90: Did the culprits gave you some orders? (06/23/2017) #TGAEpisode90 #Episode 91: Can you make a path towards us? (06/26/2017) #TGAEpisode91 #Episode 92: Do you think this will be our last mission? (06/27/2017) #TGAEpisode92 #Episode 93: Why you should observe me always? (06/28/2017) #TGAEpisode93 #Episode 94: Where do you find out about these false truths? (06/29/2017) #TGAEpisode94 #Episode 95: Should you believe in wrong accusations? (06/30/2017) #TGAEpisode95 #Episode 96: Are we in a good relationship? (07/03/2017) #TGAEpisode96 #Episode 97: Can you still be my partner again? (07/04/2017) #TGAEpisode97 #Episode 98: Does this case bothers you the most? (07/05/2017) #TGAEpisode98 #Episode 99: Why does this feeling makes me numb? (07/06/2017) #TGAEpisode99 #Episode 100: Do you think I can withstand in this situation? (07/07/2017) #TGAEpisode100 #Episode 101: Are we in a good manners right now? (07/10/2017) #TGAEpisode101 #Episode 102: Well is this the time to withstand? (07/11/2017) #TGAEpisode102 #Episode 103: Can you tell me what it is? (07/12/2017) #TGAEpisode103 #Episode 104: And do you think I'm going to be dumb? (07/13/2017) #TGAEpisode104 #Episode 105: Cause this person was the reason behind all of this? (07/14/2017) #TGAEpisode105 #Episode 106: Why do you want me to stay here? (07/17/2017) #TGAEpisode106 #Episode 107: Does this mean are you going to leave anyway? (07/18/2017) #TGAEpisode107 #Episode 108: Was this plan really works? (07/19/2017) #TGAEpisode108 #Episode 109: Are you ready to take this? (07/20/2017) #TGAEpisode109 #Episode 110: How would you tell about aversions? (07/21/2017) #TGAEpisode110 #Episode 111: Why do you think this is so cruel? (07/24/2017) #TGAEpisode111 #Episode 112: Can I ask the details about mystery? (07/25/2017) #TGAEpisode112 #Episode 113: How should I tell this untoward incident? (07/26/2017) #TGAEpisode113 #Episode 114: Can I say about these controversies? (07/27/2017) #TGAEpisode114 #Episode 115: Are we thinking of a possible outcome? (07/28/2017) #TGAEpisode115 #Episode 116: Do we think about more confusion? (07/31/2017) #TGAEpisode116 #Episode 117: How can I ask someone regarding to their past? (08/01/2017) #TGAEpisode117 #Episode 118: Am I telling this secret to my friends? (08/02/2017) #TGAEpisode118 #Episode 119: Could you explain everything in between? (08/03/2017) #TGAEpisode119 #Episode 120: Why are you getting vexed at me? (08/04/2017) #TGAEpisode120 #Episode 121: Does this revenge reflects at you? (08/07/2017) #TGAEpisode121 #Episode 122: Are you satisfied about this situation? (08/08/2017) #TGAEpisode122 #Episode 123: Do you think I can take these consequences? (08/09/2017) #TGAEpisode123 #Episode 124: How would you explain about the rampage happened? (08/10/2017) #TGAEpisode124 #Episode 125: Can you get the exact details of the incident? (08/11/2017) #TGAEpisode125 #Episode 126: What do you think is the best way to solve this? (08/14/2017) #TGAEpisode126 #Episode 127: Could you understand what I'm referring to? (08/15/2017) #TGAEpisode127 #Episode 128: What will be their response in this action? (08/16/2017) #TGAEpisode128 #Episode 129: Is there any possibility that one of us will repent sins? (08/17/2017) #TGAEpisode129 #Episode 130: Could you find any trace of the past? (08/18/2017) #TGAEpisode130 #Episode 131: How could we think of this starting time? (08/21/2017) #TGAEpisode131 Cast Cast was confirmed on December 4, 2016. Main cast *Hiroko Ishikawa: Marika Shiraishi *Akiko Hayashinori/Maya Ishikawa: Minori Izumi *Police Sr. Insp. Sho Uetaka: Hiroki Tozawa *Tokiko Tanaka: Yoko Morigata Supporting cast *Reina Inoue: Fumiko Matsumori *Sachiko Ishikawa: Tomoe Sawashiro *PO1 Hajime Seto: Kyosuke Iwanaga *SPO3 Ryoma Tateishi: Daisuke Komatsu *Yukiko Ishikawa: Yasuko Watanabe *PO2 Michiko Kaneda: Helena Iwamoto *SPO1 Junko Naganuma: Reiko Akazawa *SPO1 Takeshi Yamamori: Syuusuke Hosogai *PO3 Inoue Aizawa: Hikari Mayama *PO2 Taiga Igarashi: Natsumi Izumi *SPO2 Chihiro Onodera: Naoko Takemura *Sanae Hayashinori: Miho Okamoto *Fumi Hayashinori: Keiko Shinoda Theme Song Opening theme *「A Touch Of Heaven」 **Lyrics (作詞): Natsumi Igarashi **Composition (作曲): Gamer Lights **Arrangement (編曲): Sei Shinoda **Artist (歌): Hiromi Miyano Notes *Following the tradition started by Always With You Forever, the leading man is omitted in the story to focus on the storyline of the series. See also *List of GP-NET TV series *The Love Of A Guardian Angel Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts